Transformers: Destiny
Transformers: Destiny is a live action film that takes place after Transformers: The Last Knight When a young boy name Alex Witwickey finds the Key to Vector Sigma, the fate of the world rests on his shoulders. he is hunted by Decepticons and must find Vector Sigma before the world ends "Proceed on your way to oblivion" -Unicron Synopsis Note:the following events take place in a dream and are thus not canon Cybertron. The cybertronian war rages on. A mysterious object floats toward Cybertron. A purple and green Autobot shoots at decepticons. He looks to the sky to find Unicron floating toward them. The autoboot transforms into a cybertronian motorcycle and drives off. He meets with a blue Autobot and alerts him of Unicron. The Blue autobot says they need to alert Optimus Prime. They both transform and drive away. As they are driving through the warzone they are ambushed by Decepticons. A large decepticon flips the blue Autobots car mode over. Suddenly a large orange truck autobot drives in and rams into the decepticons. The three autoboots continue driving when Unicron's Terrorcons arrive. The green and purple motorcycle Autobot gets shot and explodes. The other two continue driving. Suddenly unicron's loyal servant, Vision, jumps down and uses his sword to slice the blue car Autobot in half. The orange truck autobot transforms and punches Vision. They continue battling until a blast from a decepticon knocks the orange autobot over. Vision uses his sword to decapitate him. Arcee drives to Optimus Prime and alerts him of Unicron. Optimus tells the autobots to get to cover and engage all defenses. Bumblebee shoots at Terrorcons and questions how their defenses will defeat Unicron and his army. Unicron transforms and tells bumblebee that there is no way to escape his wrath. Optimus and Wheeljack attempt to engage their defenses but the systems are down. Cliffjumper starts shooting at Terrorcons. He tells optimus that they should leave, but Slug questions where they would go. Optimus tells them all to remain vigilant. Skyburst tries to fix the defenses but is attacked by Terrorcons. Stormclash tries to help Skyburst but is killed by the Terrorcons. Optimus and Sunstraker try to fend off the Terrorcons but whenever they kill one It comes back to life. There is a large explosion that kills sunstreaker. Windblade arrives and fights back the Terrorcons giving Optimus a chance to escape. Unicron roars as he absorbs the souls of those his Terrorcons kill. Soundwave and Swift run to join the other Decepticons in their escape ship. As the ship flies off Unicron swats at it and destroys it. The chaos carries on. Optimus and Bumblebee shoot at the Terrorcons. Swoop tries to fly off but is taken down. Optimus Prime watches in terror as Unicron digs his claws into Cybertron. Unicron suddenly rips Cybertron in half and devours everything and everyone on it. Optimus Prime reaches out as he is eaten. Note: The following events are not part of the dream and are thus canon. Earth, present day. Alex Witwicky records a video explaining that the world is in danger and that he may have found the only thing that can save it, the Key to Vector Sigma. He asks to be told if anyone knows any autobots or the location of Vector Sigma. He ends the video with a sigh and claims it was stupid and that nobody would believe it was real. Alex's autobot friend, Goldbug, leaned down and looked through the window to reassure his friend. Goldbug complains about things being boring lately and Alex says something cool is probably happening somewhere else in the world. Meanwhile, somewhere else in the world, Megatron asks Powerglide why he trespassed into his domain. Powerglide asks for mercy and tries to stand up. Megatron then slices his legs off and asks him why he deserves mercy. Powerglide has no answer. Megatron asks Powerglide where Optimus Prime is hiding. Powerglide says he'll neve talk, so Megatron kills him. A large blue SUV drives toward Megatron. It transforms and is relieved to have finally found Megatron. Megatron recognizes the bot as Soundwave, and asks how Soundwave is still alive. Soundwave explains that his Minicons, Rumble and Buzzsaw, found his broken corpse and rebuilt him. Megatron asks why Soundwave would come back after his failure, and Soundwaves claims he has found the Key to Vector Sigma. Alex claims he has uploaded the video and that one person has seen it. Alex notices that the key is gone from its holding place. He asks Goldbug if he's seen it and he says no. Alex checks on his brother Daniel to find that he has the key. Alex snatches the key from Daniel and tells him about its importance. Suddenly the ground starts rumbling and another horn begins to rise from the ground a few miles away. Goldbug goes out to investigate it. Meanwhile, Mudflap is interrogated by Megatron and is asked to surrender. He refuses and is killed by Megatron. Soundwave appears to tell megatron that he has located the key. Goldbug looks at the horn as a few construction vehicles drive by. A red bulldozer suddenly transforms and attacks Goldbug. He shoots it a few times but it keeps fighting. suddenly as it jumps at Goldbug, the constructicon gets shot in the head and goes down. Goldbug turns to see Cade Yeager standing there with a cybertronian gun. He pushes a button on a device on his wrist and turns invisible. Goldbug returns to the Witwicky's home with the Constructicon wrapped around his arm. He shows Alex the Constructicon when it suddenly jumps on top of Goldbug. He shoots it a few times in the head and kills it. Goldbug hears the sound of a laser charging and tells everyone to get down. The house then explodes as Soundwave and his Minicons arrive. Alex, Daniel, and their sister Carly run to Upgrade, a black autobot who turns into a Dodge Charger. They drive off as Alex realizes he doesn't have the key. Soundwave takes the key and Goldbug tries to distract him while his friends escape. Goldbug tries to fight soundwave, but the fight is short and Goldbug is quickly down. Soundwave places his foot on Goldbug's head and crushes it. Upgrade drives away and scans a Corvette Stingray as a disguise. Soundwave still manages to find them thought. Suddenly Crosshairs, Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, and Mirage appear. They manage to steal the key back from Soundwave. Soundwave calls for backup and is glad to see Berserker, Dreadwind, and Dirtbag show up. Mirage attempts to take down Dirtbag but he escapes. The Autobots and the dreads have a standoff. After an intense fight, the autobot and the dreads both escape. Upgrade leaves Alex, Daniel, and Carly with the autoboots and goes after Soundwave. Soundwave is quick to beat Upgrade, using his own arm sword to impale him. The Autobots take the Witwicky kids to the base of the Resistance. They meet with Optimus Prime. Alex tells Optimus about the Key to Vector Sigma Soundwave meets with Megatron and tells him that the autobots have the key. Megatron tells soundwave that the hunt has begun. At the resistance base, Alex watched in awe at the huge room full of Autobots an humans all walking around and training. He saw tons of unique autoboots, a human sized autoboot with a flowerpot-like head, a small floating autobot with one eye, and an bot that had a long giraffe-like neck. Bumblebee was talking with Breakaway. Alex say Breakaway's small cute face and called him cute, then Breakaway suddenly pointed a gun at Alex and threatened him. Bumblebee calmed him down. Alex was too shocked to notice a young girl with blue hair and an eyepatch and spikey shoulder pads walk over to him. She said hi and startled Alex. She introduced herself as Whirl and welcomed him to the Resistance. Alex went up to Optimus Prime and asked him why the autoboots came to Earth. Optimus claimed they came to Earth for the Allspark, but left Cybertron for protection. Note: The following events take place in a flashback. Optimus Prime describes Cybertron as a peaceful world divided by a hunger for power. The Cybertronian War rages. Starscream flies through the sky and attempts to take down the autobot's tower but is taken down by Optimus. Starscream meets with Soundwave and Megatron as megatron kills a red autobot. Optimus and his team charge toward megatron and his army as Trypticon arrives. Optimus call Omega supreme as they continue battling. Suddenly, Megatron tries to shoot Optimus, but when he dodges, it hits Bumblebee instead. Optimus Carries Bumblebee to Ratchet's medical center and then goes to continue fighting. Megatron tells his Combaticons to form Bruticus. Optimus watches as Grimlock charges in and takes down Bruticus. Optimus and Megatron jump at each other and as their weapons clash the flashback ends. Note: The following Events are not part of the flashback and take place in the present. Alex is sorry that they lost their home. He bumps into Izabella and her friends Rose and Julie. He recognizes Izabella as the girl that rescued him and his friends when the TRF Sentinel attacked them. He asked if she remembered him and she replied "No." Alex noticed that Whirl was staring at him strangely … Quotes "We're gonna need a bigger planet!" -an autobot upon seeing Unicron "proceed on your way to oblivion!" -Unicron Megatron: "Where is Optimus Prime?" Powerglide: "My name is Powerglide, Autobot soldier, and I will never tell you!" Megatron hits Powerglide with his sword Megatron: "Wrong answer. I'll ask you one last time, Where is Optimus Prime? Powerglide: "I'll never talk!" Megatron: "And you never will." Megatron kills powerglide Soundwave: "Your time is up Autobot" Goldbug: "at least my friends are safe" Soundwave hits goldbug Soundwave: "Your sacrifice will have been for nothing. For in the end, the decepticons will emerge... victorious." Characters *characters in italics appear only in flashbacks Autobots: Optimus Prime Bumblebee Hot Rod Hound Crosshairs Cogman Sqweeks Grimlock Slug Baby Dinobots Sharp-T 'Tops Pterry Wheelie Daytrader Topspin Arcee '' ''Wheeljack '' ''Cliffjumper '' ''Skyburst '' ''Stormclash '' Sunstreaker Windblade ''Swoop '' Goldbug Powerglide Mudflap Upgrade Breakaway Whirl ''Ratchet Omega Supreme Ironhide Jazz unnamed motorcycle Autobot Unnamed Car Autobot Unnamed Truck Autobot Resistance Members Decepticons: Megatron Barricade Mohawk Berserker Dreadwind Dirtbag Soundwave Rumble Buzzsaw Swift Starscream Trypticon Brawl Onslaught Vortex Blast Off Swindle Humans Alex Witwicky Daniel Witwicky Carly Witwicky Cade Yeager Izabella Rose Julie Others Unicron Vision Terrorcons Continuity Notes *Drift is still missing the sword he lost in Age of Extinction *Megatron was able to release Berserker. *Cybertron can be seen floating In the air *Mudflap returns for a few seconds. He was last seen in Revenge of the Fallen *skids however is not present in the movie * Alex previously appeared in The Last Knight. He was one of the kids Izabella saved from the TRF Sentinel. Specifically, the one that had a crush on her Transformers references *in the opening scene, Unicron yells, "Proceed on your way to oblivion!" a reference to The Transformers: The Movie *Soundwave has his classic robotic voice *Daniel Witwicky's name is a reference to the character from the G1 cartoon *Carly Witwicky's name is a reference to the character from the G1 cartoon Goldbug has a similar design to bumblebee, referencing the fact that most Goldbugs are rebuilt Bumblebees Real Life References *in the opening scene an autobot yells, "we're gonna need a bigger planet!" a reference to the movie JAWS Category:Fan Fiction Category:Film Series